The Boy Is Mine
by Lemonly
Summary: Reggie and Sherry have an arguement over whose boy Twister is. Who will come out victorious?


"Excuse me, can I please talk to you for a minute?" Reggie yelled down the hall to the blonde girl who just finished flirting with Twister.

"Uh huh, sure you know, you look kinda familiar." Sherry responded, turning around and glaring at the head cheerleader, who was also the best friend of the boy Sherry was now after.

"Yeah, you do too but, umm, I just wanted to know do you know somebody named  
you, you know his name." Reggie said, coming to stand in front of Sherry. The other girl backed up slightly, but then swallowed her fear and took a step forward.

"Oh, yeah defiantly, I know his name." Sherry replied, once again taking a step toward Reggie.

"I just wanted to let you know he's mine." Reggie took a step closer to Sherry. There was no way she was going to let the blonde girl take HER Twister. He was not going to become Sherry's boy toy of the week. No way. Not happening.

"Huh... No no, he's mine!" Sherry replied. Reggie got everything and Sherry thought it was her turn. Also, Twister was the only guy at Ocean Shores High School that Sherry hadn't made out with. Oh, and Reggie wanted him.

_You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine_

"I think it's time we got this straight, let's sit and talk face to face. There is no way you could mistake him for your man. Are you insane?" Reggie said as she and Sherry sat down at the cheerleader table in the lunch room.

"You see I know that you may be just be jealous of me. Cuz you're blind if you can't see that his love is all in me." Sherry replied, raising an eyebrow at the violet haired beauty.

"You see I tried to hesitate, I didn't wanna say what they told me. He said without me he couldn't make it through the day, ain't that a shame?" Reggie told the blonde. It was true. Twister would probably lose his head if it weren't for her, she kept it attached to his body. She talked him out of everything that Otto came up with that would result in his death. She made sure he kept up his passing grades so he could stay on the various sports teams. She even made sure that he kept his room relatively clean so that he wouldn't get in trouble. Yep, he definitely couldn't make it through the day without her.

"Maybe you misunderstood. 'Cause I can't see how he could wanna change something that's so good. But my love is all it took." Sherry responded. Okay, that's a complete lie, but she wasn't about to let Reggie win.

_You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine_

"Must you do the things you do, you keep on acting like a fool. You need to know it's me not you, and if you didn't know it girl it's true." Sherry really wanted Reggie to just stop trying to get Twister. Everyone thought that she was making a fool out of herself. Okay, so no one thought that, but oh well. It didn't matter if Twister and Reggie were voted the school's cutest couple before they were officially dating, Sherry thought that she should get something for once.

"I think that you should realize, and try to understand why, he is a part of my life. I know it's killing you inside." Reggie shot back. How dare Sherry even think that Twister would ever choose Sherry over her? That was just crazy. Twister had been a part of her life forever, he was practically her brother. Why did Sherry get o mad about this? She only started to want Twister after he and Reggie got together.

"You can say what you want to say. What we have you can't take. From the truth you can't escape, I can tell the real from the fake." Sherry said with a smirk. Sherry had the one thing Reggie didn't have. She had Twister's first kiss, seventh grade at Eddie's party, spin the bottle. True, she had to drag him against his will, but it was still his first kiss. It doesn't matter if he had blocked it out of his memory.

"When will you get the picture, you're the past, I'm the future. Get away it's my time to shine. And if you didn't know the boy is mine!" Reggie slammed her hands down onto the table and stood up. Sherry and Twister were together for like seven minutes and she had the nerve to claim that they had something. Reggie glared down at the other girl waiting for a response. Somewhere, her brain registered that they were gaining and audience but she didn't care, she was far too pissed.

_You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine_

"You can't destroy this love I found, your silly games I won't allow. The boy is mine without a doubt, you might as well throw in the towel." Sherry stood up as well, she was not going to let the queen bee get the better of her. Reggie just needed to give up, it's not like Twister actually liked her.

"What makes you think that he wants you, when I'm the one that brought him to this special place in my heart? Cause he was my love right from the start." Reggie circled around to Sherry's side of the table. Twister told her the day he asked her out that he had always liked her. And she knew that no matter what happened to them, he would always have a special place in her heart.

_You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine_

_You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine_

"Not yours" Sherry said taking a step forward, hoping to intimidate the other girl. Letting her anger take control as she shoved the other girl.

"But mine" Reggie took another step closer to the girl, returning her challenge. She pushed Sherry back, glaring.

"Not yours" Sherry took a slight step back before taking one forward. Another push and Sherry impressed herself by knocking Reggie back slightly.

"But mine" Reggie took another step, now finding herself directly in front of the blonde. Oh it is on. Reggie pushed Sherry back even harder, knocking the girl almost completely over.

"Not yours" Sherry felt slightly intimidated by the best female athlete in Ocean Shores. Maybe she made a mistake deciding to go after Twister. She began walking backward, away from Reggie, realizing it was too late to do anything about it.

"But mine" Reggie smirked, seeing the regret in Sherry's eyes. She walked toward the blonde until Sherry ran from the cafeteria.

_I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine_

Reggie smirked at Sherry's retreating back. She was broken from her thoughts by Otto, Sam, and Twister coming up to her.

"Way to go Rocket Girl!" Otto exclaimed, tired of seeing Sherry hang all over his best bro.

"While I don't approve of the method you used to make her back down, I do have to say that you did a good job." Sam said, straightening his glasses.

"Yeah, Reg. You did awesome. I've never had a girl literally fight for me. You were so hot!" Twister said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Anything for you, Twist." Reggie whispered, blushing.

Twister dropped a kiss on her lips, took her hand, and lead her out of the room and away from the eyes of the rest of the school's eyes so he could thank her properly. Otto and Sam watched them walk away. Otto let out a chuckle watching as Twister pulled Reggie closer to him.

"You do realize how he most likely is going thank her, right?" Sam asked.

"Squid!" Otto shouted, not wanting to hear what he knew.


End file.
